


Sultan's Pick

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa entertains Rin with his body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultan's Pick

The golden ornaments and bells around the young man’s waist jingled and clinked with every swing of his hips, catching the flickering the candlelight and glinting with every move, the sheer fabric fluttering around him in waves as he danced. His feet moved nimbly over the floor, moving closer to wave one brightly coloured scarf teasingly over Rin’s face, the silk smooth and soft over his cheek, before dancing away, eyes playful over the gauze of the veil covering his face. Rin could see why he was so sought after, how his allure captivated so many. But tonight, this young man belonged to Rin.

As he twirled near once again, Rin reached out and caught the end of one fluttering length of cloth and pulled. The way he laughed as he fell into Rin’s arms, face flushed from dancing, golden curls strewn over his forehead and his headdress no longer neatly in place, Rin thought he might have been expecting it.

“You’ve caught me, Your Highness! What will you do with me now?”

Rin paused in mock-consideration before grinning, all sharp teeth as he stroked his hands over the silky skin of one leg through a split in the billowing fabric of the harem pants before flipping them both in one smooth turn. Sprawled over the cushions below him and still grinning, Nagisa made a tempting sight - but the night was young and there were so many ways to indulge.

“Perhaps a different kind of entertainment? I hear you have many talents and I wish to know them all.”

When he lowered himself over him, he made sure to deliberately line his groin over his, the clothed bulge of his desire pressed against the blonde’s own in a way that had them both moaning as he ground down. He could feel that cock waking beneath him, stiffening to a fuller hardness easily as they moved together. Nagisa’s parted legs came up wrap around his waist, bringing them even closer as he used one of his bright scarves around the back of Rin’s head to pull him down for a kiss.

Rin wasn’t an inexperienced kisser by any means - he had a full harem to practice on whenever he wanted, after all - but Nagisa had a wonderfully talented tongue, that twined around his own and sucked Rin back into his own mouth. He lost himself in the sensation, forgetting the world around him until the need to breathe called him back. Chests and faces still pressed close so that every heave of his lungs pushed against the other’s, the puff of breath warm over his face and laced with the evening’s wine, Nagisa looked up at him with twinkling eyes and grinning lips, glistening wet with Rin’s saliva.

“You wish is my command, Sire. And look - now I’m the one that has caught you! ”

“What other talents is your mouth capable of?” Rin mused, watching as the grin became naughty and playful.

Nagisa’s eyes darted up to find a bowl of fruit within arm’s reach and Rin lifted himself away enough to let him stretch to it and grab a twin stem of cherries. He pulled one off to throw back in the bowl, but the other he pressed against Rin’s lips until he opened them and bit the fruit off, watching with curious eyes as Nagisa laid the stem against his tongue. He spat the seed out to the side and chewed the sweet flesh thoughtfully without taking his eyes off that pretty face and was amazed when Nagisa opened his mouth to present Rin with the stem once again - this time tied into a knot. He picked it off his tongue and examined it before considering the pleased smile beneath him. A small mouth, with pink lips that would look beautiful stretched around his cock. And a tongue nimble and dextrous enough to accomplish such a trick would surely feel amazing twirling over the head of his rod, swirling against the fold of his skin and probing the tip. And the playful gleam in Nagisa’s wide eyes told him that he could follow his thoughts almost exactly.

“Did it please you, Sire? Shall I put my mouth to use elsewhere?”


End file.
